Bad Hair Days
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: What possible difference could an innocent same sex relationship and a strip of photos have on Kagome's fate when falling through the well for the first time? A big one. M for lime & Yuri! Char death, AU, Yura x Kagome! 3 Chapter head Start!
1. Chapter 1

Bad Hair Days

Prologue:

Kagome lay sobbing fitfully in bed as her mother sat beside her rubbing her back soothingly to comfort her grief. Unknown to her mother the reasons for her anguish was not what her mother believed, the loss of a friend, but instead the betrayal of a lover. Everything had happened so fast... and even now Kagome was frantically trying to make sense of it all.

"I know you and Aika were close dear, it's difficult to lose a friend so suddenly." Kagome's mother spoke in sympathy having learned Aika, Kagome 's newest friend, had moved back to her mother's because of sudden family circumstances. The truth was much different, and Kagome could not bring herself to voice it to her mother. She felt so ashamed, so betrayed... so humiliated.

"I'm going to make you something warm to drink. Everything will be okay." The bed shifted as Kagome 's mother lifted from it to leave, pausing at the door to favour her daughter with maternal concern. Once the door shut gently behind her Kagome curled up clutching a pillow to her chest as her expression scrunched into a pained distress.

"Aika.. why?" Kagome grit through clenched teeth as the memories of their short friendship and first time romance replayed once more in her mind.

"We have cleaning duties together today." They had been the first words Aika ever spoke to her, standing bent over her desk at the end of class wearing a bright friendly smile. She was a little taller and a little more mature looking so she gave off a natural feeling of trust which put Kagome at ease.

"Oh that's right!" Kagome had gasped having actually forgotten the particular duty and sheepishly waved to her three close friends who pouted. "Sorry I'll catch up later." She apologised to them as they had made plans over lunch to eat together after school. They accepted it and ran off with goodbye's and soon the room grew quiet as no one but her and Aika remained.

"So how do you like it here?" Kagome asked midway through the cleaning, she was sweeping the floor as Aika wiped down the desks. Aika was a new transfer student less than a month old to the school and it was still a mystery to why she moved so suddenly. The teacher had said a family emergency forced her to move in with her aunt, but Aika to her knowledge never told anyone the details.

"Oh its noisier then home, but I think I like it here." Aika paused to sit on the edge of a desk and tap a finger to her chin. "There is just a lot more of everything."

"A lot more of everything?" Kagome questioned with an amused tone. "Like what?"

"Well!" Aika beamed and hopped off the side of the desk dramatically before twirling about in place. "There's a lot more to do, I mean my little town was so small and didn't have anything fun. Here there are arcades, karaoke, dozens and dozens of cafe's!" Aika began to ramble happily and Kagome was forced to giggle at the girls liveliness on the subject.

"It must have been terrible living without these things." Kagome smiled and Aika stopped her twirling mid speech to look at Kagome with a lopsided grin.

"Well I found other ways to entertain myself." Aika admitted but in a tone that made Kagome blink, as if there was some hidden meaning to it she wasn't getting. A subtle tension filled the room but it was broken as Aika beamed and went back to work with a encouraging cheer. "We better finish this up so we can go have fun!"

They continued to work until everything was finished, it had not taken long as there was rarely much to do. It was then that it happened... Kagome standing by the windows, broom in hand, whipping her forehead with her wrist while looking about for anything she might have missed. She had not notice Aika moving up beside her till she heard her name.

"Kagome ." Aika spoke as if about to ask a question and Kagome turned her head shifting her torso towards Aika. She was completely unprepared when Aika, closer then she had expected, casually leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome recalled staring dumbstruck at Aika who lingered on her lips a moment before pulling away with a friendly smile as if it had been a normal greeting.

Kagome had risen the back of her palm to cover her lips as her eyes steadily widened with shock at what had just happened. Her first kiss, it had been stolen... and by a girl she barely knew. How could she be so cruel...so mean? Aika saw the betrayal in Kagome 's eyes and opened her mouth to speak an explanation, but Kagome turned and fled the room grabbing her school bag in passing, too panicked to really understand what just happened. She should have stayed and shouted at Aika, but for some reason all she wanted to do was run away.

The following week had been a trial since they shared the same class. Because of the kiss Kagome could not even look at Aika and the rest of the class felt the tension even if they didn't know its reason or source. Kagome 's friends quickly picked up on her distress and wondered if she and Aika had a fight. Kagome couldn't tell them the truth and made excuses to try and convince them everything was fine, they didn't buy it, but didn't press her for answer's either.

It came as a complete surprise on the weekend when she returned home from a store, her mother catching her midway up the stairs to her room informing her that her study partner was waiting for her. She questioned her mother about it and learned one of her school friends had come by claiming they had a study date for an upcoming test. It was news to Kagome, but she didn't worry about it thinking it was one of her three close friends. Unfortunately she had been wrong.

"W..what are you doing here!" Kagome stammered and pointed at Aika who sat on the edge of her bed with a playful smile.

"Oh i'm here to study with you for next week's test of course." Aika said matter-of-fact. She stood from the bed and moved to the window where she had discarded her bag and pulled out several notebooks. "We did agree to study didn't we? You said we would when we had clean up duty."

It had taken Kagome a short moment to think back to that day. The kiss had blocked everything else out, but now she did recall the agreement... she had just forgotten. She didn't understand though, how could Aika simply ignore the fact she kissed her and come over like nothing had happened... It angered Kagome and her expression turned sour and displeased, but she couldn't bring herself to throw Aika out.

"So should we start with history?" Aika waved a textbook with an interested expression and Kagome was forced to give in. Maybe she would find a some way to ask about the kiss if they studied. Besides the more they focused on school work the less she could on Aika...

Like magic several hours passed with Kagome 's mother checking in now and then with drinks and some snacks. The tension between them had completely vanished as they began to debate history and school work, moving onto general interests, till finally it all came to a screeching halt as Kagome 's unasked question suddenly burst from her lips.

"Why did you kiss me?" The laughter they had shared just moments before was now a silent echo. They sat side by side on the floor with their legs folded under them, their shoulders almost meeting from their proximity as they huddled over a text book and several scattered papers.

"It was just a kiss." Aika replied after a long silent moment but the answer didn't comfort Kagome who pushed up off the floor to sit on the edge of her bed away from Aika. Aika stood too right before Kagome , and put her hands on her hips in a tomboyish manner. "What's the matter?"

"W..whats the matter!" Kagome flustered glaring up at the slightly taller girl. "Y..you can't just kiss people for no reason!"

"Sure I can." Aika grinned teasingly. "I kissed you didn't I?"

"This isn't funny!" Kagome protested and said what was truly on her mind. "We are both..." But she was unable to finish as her voice stalled in her throat.

"We are both what?" Aika frowned and suddenly hunched over Kagome, forcing her to lean back to avoid their foreheads colliding. "We are both girls? " Aika demanded her face literally inches from Kagome 's own. The fierceness in Aika's voice was intimidating and Kagome was taken aback feeling vulnerable.

"Y..yes.." Kagome managed to confirm feeling quite uncomfortable about it and turned her head aside so not to stare directly into Aika's eyes. She found her head turned back though, by Aika's gently hand, and found another kiss once more planted on her lips. She squeaked and jerked backwards but there was only so far she could go without falling flat on her back.

"What's wrong with two girls kissing?" Aika demanded after the kiss, and Kagome simply stared shell shocked that she had been kissed again. As Aika leaned in a second time to kiss her, she was unable to pull away and the kiss did not end like the others. Kagome found her hands fisting in the bed as she stiffened, unable to resist Aika as she kissed her. She found herself wondering why she was letting it happen, why she wasn't shoving Aika away... but no answer came. Instead to her horror Kagome felt herself respond to it, timidly returning the kiss. It was as if she lost her mind, why was she doing such a thing? The kiss ended then, moments after Kagome responded to it, as Aika pulled away.

"See It's just a kiss." Aika smirked and straitened with a grin, and just in time too as a knock came from Kagome s door before it swung open revealing Kagome s mother.

"Oh i know you two are hard at work in here but it's getting late, maybe its probably best your friend heads home Kagome , before it gets to dark."

"Ahh, is it that late already? I didn't watch the time!" Aika panicked in a lively manner looking at the clock before smiling back at Kagome . "I better run before my aunt worries. It was nice meeting you, and see you later Kagome!" Aika hastily packed her things and bowed to Kagome 's mother before waving to Kagome .

"What a energetic girl." Kagome's mother smiled and shook her head pleasantly before leaving the room. Kagome just sat still like a statue in bed, her fingers brushing across her lips with pouting frightened eyes. She did not know what to think, why had she returned the kiss... and why did it fill her stomach with a tickling giddiness when she had.

After school at the beginning of the new week Aika had grabbed hold of Kagome 's hand on the way out of school and ran off dragging her along promising that they would go out and have fun. Kagome had wanted to refuse, but a part of her resisted her better judgment and allowed Aika to carry her along. They had spent the evening browsing shops, eating sweets, doing all the things normal friends do. Kagome couldn't help but admit to herself just how much fun she was having with Aika, and was more than happy to be pulled inside a photo booth to take wallet photos.

"This one." Aika beamed as she closed the concealing curtain on the booths interior and pressed a button for one of photo designs. Kagome smiled happily waiting to pose, but had not expected Aika to suddenly pull her in close and kiss her once again. This kiss was much fiercer then before and Aika's arms were around her like a lovers. She blinked with surprise as the flash of the photo booth took a picture, and it reeled and waited to take the next.

"Hey, come on... don't ruin the photos." Aika complained breaking the kiss giggling playfully at Kagome . "Don't just stand there..." Aika purred and raised both her arms up around Kagome's shoulders and neck pulling her into a kiss. Kagome timid and reluctant responded placing her hands on Aika's sides, but slowly wrapped them around her as she returned the kiss. She began to forget where she was, in a public photo booth, as the strangeness and alien feeling of making out overwhelmed her. Before she knew it Aika's tongue was in her mouth and she was pinned against the wall, hands and arms intermingled. It was like a daydream until the final picture was taken and the booth gave a loud rude buzz.

"Let's see how they turned out." Aika beamed pulling from Kagome as if the whole encounter was just another casual aspect of friendship. Kagome felt weak in the knees as Aika lead her from the booth by the hand and held the photo strips in her other. She waited till they were alone sitting on a bench to share them with Kagome . Each and everyone was shocking to her eyes... she and Aika looked like lovers... though Kagome could not bring herself to admit to such titles. They were both girls... and besides... they had only kissed... right? It wasn't like they were doing anything more than that...

'Ahh!' Kagome had squeaked before silencing herself by biting down hard on her knuckle. It had been less the two weeks later when she sat on the edge of her bed, legs held apart by Aika's hands with Aika's face pressed under her skirt lapping firmly at her. Kagome could only squirm and make small sounds of distress and protest instinctively pushing at Aika's head with her free hand, but Aika refused to heed her wish's.

Kagome fell back in bed as her feet arched upwards on her toes, her panties bunched up around an ankle. Aika was merciless in her assault and threw Kagome 's skirt up over her belly jerking her thighs further apart, giggling and cruelly enjoying the reactions and sounds she was forcing from Kagome's mouth . It took only a few minutes before Kagome climaxed, a shrill sharp cry of alarm as her body convulsed. Aika clung to her and lapped at her soothingly till the waves of pleasure subsided and all that remained was an afterglow.

"Wasn't that fun?" Aika questioned like a minx meeting Kagome's eyes while she licked her lips. Kagome was still unsure how things had gotten so far, how Aika coaxed her panties down, how Aika forced herself between her thighs to bring her to climax. Now after the event Kagome felt relived, and somewhat uncertain. She had enjoyed it, but there were too many questions in her mind... it had been her first time.

"Now do me." Aika purred excitedly and unclasped her own skirt letting it fall before lowering and stepping out of her panties. Without pause she crawled into Kagome's bed continued her way up till she knelt right over Kagome 's vulnerable expression. With a little encouragement by a guiding hand at the back of the neck, pulling Kagome's mouth upwards, Kagome soon found herself returning the pleasure she had just received.

Another week had passed and Kagome has come to the conclusion she truly enjoy Aika's company and their relationship. She loved spending time with Aika and was growing to really enjoy sex with her even if she felt she was terribly clumsy at it in comparison to Aika's expert touch. Inside she was emotionally torn and vulnerable over many things. Was she a lesbian now, or did she still want to be with men... She didn't know the answers and every time her mind posed the question she turned away from it, abstaining in mute fear of what she might admit to herself.

Like all good things however, her relationship with Aika was not to last. Only six weeks into their relationship, when Kagome was seriously asking herself if she was in love with Aika, 'it' happened. Kagome had rarely ever visited Aika's aunt's house where Aika lived, but for some strange reason Kagome spontaneously decided to go visit. She had intended to ask Aika out for the evening and maybe find some place for a romantic encounter, but as she neared her destination her footsteps fell silent with the echoes of her heart shattering.

Aika stood outside her Aunt's home, but she was not alone. She was in a lovers embrace kissing an unfamiliar girl passionately. One of her hands was hidden bellow the girls skirt in a manner Kagome knew well. It was clear Aika was pleasuring the girl just like she had Kagome only a few weeks before when things moved beyond just kissing.

Kagome stood and stared with widening eyes as realization dawned on her... that her relationship with Aika was a lie. That it meant nothing whatsoever... just a game to entertain Aika. Kagome felt the tears splash against her blouse before she realized she was crying. She felt sick... the whole world spun as she stumbled and placed a hand against the concrete wall for support.

She must have cried out or made a noise, she couldn't remember, but something had compelled Aika to break the kiss with the unknown girl and glance down the street. Kagome watched as a look of horror crossed Aika's face laced with guilt and panic of discovery. It was too much to witness, Kagome didn't want Aika looking at her, she didn't want to be there, so she ran. She ran and did not stop even as Aika called out after her and gave chase. Kagome was faster, Aika had no chance of catching her.

It was several days later that she found a letter in her desk, Aika had been absent since Kagome discovered her betrayal and had not seen her since that moment. The letter was from Aika, it read that she felt terrible for what she had done and that she really did enjoy her time with Kagome . It also revealed the reason she moved in with her aunt was because she created a lot of problems in her home town by seducing other girls. Her Aunt had learned that she was doing the same thing again and sent her back to her mother's unwilling to deal with such a thing.

The letter finished with a simple 'it was fun while it lasted.' and the fact there was no words of love or deeper attachment is what truly hurt. Kagome had thought the betrayal had broken her heart, but the letter had been far worse. In the end she lay in bed crying as her mother did the best she could to sooth her and having no clue to the true magnitude of Aika's absence from her life.

Somehow Kagome thought... if Aika had come to her and made an excuse, even a stupid one, she would have accepted it. If only so they could stay together... but it was a guilty and shameful longing of desperation and anguish.

"Aika..." Kagome sobbed and fell asleep in tears missing her mother's return and the soft kiss on her cheek followed by a softly spoken works "First loves are always the hardest..." before her mother left her once more in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad hair Days

Chapter 1

"Mmmm!" Kagome beamed as she stretched in bed, a happy bright smile on her face. She had every reason to be overtly joyous today as today was her birthday and she could hardly wait for the evening celebration.

"Kagome are you up? Don't forget about school." Kagome heard her mother call from behind her door.

"I'm up." Kagome chirped happily as she all but launched herself from her bed to strip out of her pyjamas and slip into her school uniform. She hummed pulling her final sock but stopped suddenly with it halfway up looking across her room at her desk where a strip of photos sat out in the open. The ones of her and Aika.

It had been several months since Aika left and the pain had not faded, only dulled. She wondered if she had truly fall in love with the girl or was she just bitter from the betrayal and the sudden disappearance. Whatever the case she found herself looking at the photos almost nightly in secret mourning over the loss. The fact she had accidently left them out, visible for anyone who entered her room to see, surprised her. With a burst of panicked energy she scampered across her room and shoving the photos hastily away in her desk.

"That was close.." She sighed to and mentally hit herself for such a mistake, the excitement of her birthday must have distracted her allowing her to so carelessly leave such a dangerous thing unhidden. Satisfied the scandalise photos depicting her lesbian love in an intimate photo-booth embrace were hidden away she spun on her heel and rushed out of her room. It went unnoticed that the photos had not been entirely hidden as it half protruded from the draw seam, bobbing in the rooms small draft. However a certain plump cats eyes narrowed with predatory interest at the waving strip of paper that taunted him so.

"I'll be off!' Kagome called into the home shortly after having breakfast and tapped her shoes for good luck on the wooden entrance way before leavening. She stopped mid stride as she turned to see Sota her little brother at the entrance to the well house looking concerned.

"Sota what are you doing over here, you know you shouldn't go near the shed." Kagome scolded sisterly as she approached.

"It's Buyo, he went inside." Sota frowned and hid behind Kagome as she poked her head into the ominously dark interior.

"He never goes in here, are you sure he's inside?" Kagome questioned doubtfully. For some reason their cat never went near the well, their grandfather said because he could sense the evil aura... Personally Kagome thought the cat simply preferred the sunlight in the courtyard to the shady shed.

"Yes, he had something in his mouth so I chased him. He ran inside I'm sure of it." Sota explained as they both stepped inside the well house and crouched at the top of the stairs that lead down to the old covered well.

"I hope it's not a rat..." Kagome frowned. She wasn't squeamish about rodents, she simply didn't want the old cat getting sick by eating something so disgusting. Together with Sota she called for the cat, mindful she was going to be late for school if she lingered to long. The cat didn't appear, but a faint scratching sound was heard from bellow by the well so Kagome reluctantly descended the steps to find the cat.

"He has to be around here somewhere..." As if on cue the fat furball leapt onto the well covering scratching itself lazy like a dog, in its mouth was a very recognizable strip of photos that made Kagome pale and gawk. How the cat got ahold of them was anyone's guess, but she knew late or not for school she had to catch their traitorous cat.

"Buyo, bad! Give that back!" Kagome shouted and lunged at the cat, Buyo wailed in fright and scurried off, its whining meow dropping the photo strip which Kagome clasp in her hands. She sighed in relief for the second time about how close her terrible secret came to being revealed and it was then she heard the familiar scratching, but not from beside the well, but from inside it.

Kagome pushed herself up from laying fully across the well covering where she landed from her leap for the cat, she stared down with sharp attention. It sounded like fingernails clawing at the underside of the wood... but that wasn't possible... was it?

"..my power... it returns..." A muffled voice moaned in the thralls of ecstasy. Kagome had but a moment to cry out in terror before the wood bellow her shattered into splinters from the force of half a dozen arms reaching up for her and dragging her down into the darkness bellow.

Yura of the Hair sighed blissfully as she stretched wakening from a fifty year hibernation atop an expanse of skulls. They were trophies from her past collected from the dead and dying, a select few from the perfectly healthy that sported irresistibly lovely hair. It was not her nest of skulls that brought such a blissful awakening, it was the tantalizing aura of energy that throbbed in the air like a phantom heartbeat in her chest.

"The shikon no tama... it's been fifty years, I have almost given up hope." She shivered as she picked up a random skull in hand and began to comb an unnatural mane of hair spouting from it with a crimson comb. "This will be interesting..." She giggled with girlishly anticipation. At long last she would have the power she sought... and no one would stand in her way, No one.

Kagome stared at the ground as she walked along through the forest heading towards the bone eaters well. It had been several days since she arrived in the fairy tale feudal land and she was still uncertain if it wasn't all just a dream. No, it was far to real, and painful, to be a dream. Demons, half demons, and evil hearted men, they had all attacked her in only a handful of days and for what? Some glass jewel that had been inside her body that everyone coveted as some sacred and powerful artefact.

Well at least now that she had accidently shattered it everyone who sought it would have a piece, maybe now some of them would be satisfied. She hoped so anyway as she suddenly recalled the old priestess Kaede's words about working together hand in hand with Inu Yasha to collect them to reform the jewel. For one she really didn't like being attacked and then there was the fact Kaede suggested she seek Inu Yasha's help of all people.

Shuddering as a chill passed up her spine Kagome reached back to pet the back of her hair. Her clumsiness shortly after her first meeting with Inu Yasha had saved her life. She had tripped over the brutally dismembered body of the centipede woman who had drug her down the well, only to have Inu Yasha's claws miss cleaving her head from her body by mere inches. It was not missed on her that they had been the very same claws that had so easily torn the centipede woman apart...

"No way..." She crossed her arms defiantly and shook her head. There was no way she was going to trust that foul mouthed immature wild ill-tempered peeping tom half demon ever! After all he thought she was some woman name Kikyou, the same one that had sealed him to the tree. Whatever grudge he held for that woman he was more than happy to point her way even if the woman had died more then fifty years ago.

"What a jerk..." She grumbled again as she remembered their most recent encounter at the lake shortly after she caught Inu yasha spying on her bathing. He had called her everything but her name, and even told her to change because she looked so much like Kikyou. To be honest she didn't know why she was so upset over the matter and reminded herself he had tried to kill her.

Finally she spotted the well in the clearing, the bone eaters well. It looked so much like the one from her time, though with more vines. It could have been the same one... but she was sceptical if what happened really was time travel, that would just be to wired...

"This is where I came out... so I guess I just go back in?" Kagome pondered as she reached the lip of the well and peered in. She gasped suddenly at the sight of familiar bones, the centipede woman. That was right, the village dumped the remains of monsters down the well and they always disappeared after a few days.

Whimpering she collapsed to her knees overcome with weakness and girlish fright. There was no way she could jump down into a pit of bones. She had seen them come back to life once before when she was first dragged down the well. There was no guarantee it wouldn't happen again.

With a sigh Kagome turned and sat her back against the well crossing her arms over her knees as she stared out across at the natural beauty of the forest clearing. She currently wore a shrine maiden outfit Kaede had given her, her school uniform she had worn when she arrived sat folded beside her.

"What should I do..." Kagome sought guidance questioning herself with trepidation, swallowing a little when a vision of the bones in the well flashed through her mind. It might be the only way back... but she really didn't want to tempt it.

Focused on her dilemma it took Kagome some time to notice a strangeness in the air, her eyes blinking out of thought as she noticed a leaf that floated through the air. As gently as a spring breeze it flowed about till quite suddenly it split in two, and then again into four as the pieces moved apart. Surprised by the general aura she felt and the alarming sight she stood only to wince as a sharp searing pain shot through her cheek, a shallow cut appearing. What was going on?

As if appearing from nowhere she could suddenly see a network of thin threads.. no hairs, spider-webbed throughout the clearing. Her eyes darted about, all around her, behind, above, and even twisted in the grass bellow, the only void where she currently stood.

"Oh... you can see it. My cage of hair?" A lusty voice spoke from above and Kagome's head shot up. Above her, standing atop a strand of hair like a tightrope artist with hands raised and amassed with strings of hair, a woman smiled down at her with hooded eyes. "But just being able to see it won't be enough."

The woman wore and extremely revealing short skirted sleeveless black dress with a plummeting neckline. On her hip was a sword tied to a yellow sash. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little take aback by the woman's lack of modesty especially considering most of the women in the nearby village would blush at showing their ankles. The woman's short cut dark green hair and crimson red eyes were an exotic combination. If Kagome wasn't certain the woman was here to hurt her she might have admitted she was a little attracted.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded trying to swallow her fear. It was just great that she got caught alone and defenceless again... She almost regretted leaving Inu Yasha at the lake now.

"My name is Yura of the hair." The woman announced proudly as her fingers twisted about tugging on the strings wrapped around them. Kagome could only assume that was how she was controlling the mass's of hair all around.

"You don't have to remember me." Yura continued with a smile. "You're about to die anyway!" She laughed and Kagome raised her arms to shield herself as Yura threw out her hand. Hairs began to whip at Kagome, cutting through her clothing. She was thankful the priestess robes were made of such thick material, if she had been in her school outfit it wouldn't have been her cloths alone that ripped and tore under the assault.

Almost as quickly as the attack came, it ended. It stopped with a sharp tug from around Kagome's neck as the charm pouch that Kaede had given her, was stolen away by a strand of hair. She gasped and cried out 'no!' reaching out for it but it sailed up into the air soaring into the hand of the demon woman. The pouch contained not only the jewel fragment she recovered, but also her treasured strip of photos that had followed her down the well. She had rolled the strip of photos up and tucked them inside the pouch to protect them.

"The shikon no tama, i will take it." Yura informed as she gently opened the charm pouch, reaching inside to remove the shard. "Oh no... look what you have done to the Shikon no Tama." Yura pouted before looking back down at Kagome with a stern expression. "Where is the rest?" She demanded.

"Give it back!" Kagome cried up at Yura, her voice almost begging, it was not the shard she wished returned.

"Answer my question." Yura frowned with an authoritative voice, her exotically attractive eyes narrowing. "Where is the rest of it?"

"I... I don't know." Kagome replied wearily, fearful of the woman, but pridefully showing a brave face.

"Is that so..." Yura pondered rhetorically as her sword unsheathed itself and rose in the air beside her. Kagome could feel a foreboding sensation straighten the hairs on the back of her neck. The feeling had proven correct when Yura leapt forth in attack. "Then.. you can die now!"

Kagome gasped as the woman flew downwards at her, arm reared back ready to cut her in two. It was at the very last second that Kagome's hand slipped and she fell backwards, the blade blazing a shimmering afterimage across her chest millimetres from contact. Her slip had saved her life from the blade, but as she continued backwards she fell into the well towards the jagged bones below. Screaming in terror she closed her eyes as Yura's sword flew down again this time sure to claim her life, but it never reached her.

"Mm?" Yura stared down into dark pit at where the girl had just been. She had been there one moment then gone the next, her sword hitting nothing but the packed dirt bottom. Lifting her hand she she summoned her sword back as it flew sharply upwards into her hand. "Gone..."

Standing with a foot on either side of the well's rim Yura bent upwards with a confused expression. "Just what was that girl?" She wondered, she had vanished just like that. If there was one thing Yura knew, it was how to trap her prey and because of that they had never escaped. Not till now. The girl didn't seem strong at all, a normal girl actually, but she managed to escape were none had done so before.

"So very strange." Yura sighed and re-sheathed her sword and lifted the charm pouch to place the shard back within it. It was then she noticed the pouch was not empty and pulled the rolled up strip of photos free. She stared at them trying to understand what they were till she realized what they depicted.

"Oh my..." Yura's eyes widened with true surprise seeing a pair of girls in strange clothing embraced in a lovers manner and what's more, they were entirely shameless with their intimacy. "But they're both girls..." Yura frowned dumbfounded. She looked at each photo in turn, over and over, it was enough to make even her, a demon, blush red.

It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with sex, but she had never seen intimacy in such a raw... fierce form. The girls were clinging to each other like animals and just what were they doing with their hands... it was all so improper! What would force anyone to act in such a way, was it because they were both girls?

She would have continued to stare at the photos for a time had the strings around her fingers not given a tug demanding her attention. Quickly she rolled the photos back up and stuffed them in the pouch, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment and wonderment.

The girl that had escaped, she was certain she was the one in the images... and something about that fact made Yura uncomfortable. She had not time to put thought to this strange and unexpected discovery, she had a troublesome hanyo to deal with first. Later though, she promised, later she would take a much closer look at those strange images.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Hair Days

Chapter 2

"Hmmm.. home sweet home." Kagome sighed happily in bed. The few days away in the feudal world had deprived her of so many comforts, one of which was her soft bed. She almost squealed with relief, it was so much better than the wooden floors she had slept on in Kaede's hut.

"It's like it never happened... that I was in another age and another time." She mused after a moment of comfort. It was like nothing had truly happened here in her world it could have all been a dream, but she knew better. It had been no dream as she closed her eyes recalling the demonic encounter of the centipede woman, the heart eating crow, and Inu Yasha. They had all been real...

"Yura..." Kagome opened her eyes muttering the name into her covers, her expression was vulnerable and confused. She was just the most recent demon to attack her, unlike the others though she appeared entirely human and, unfairly attractive.

"Nnn! No." Kagome shook her head to clear the image from her mind. The woman had tried to kill her and only failed out of Kagome's clumsiness. Still Kagome could not keep her thoughts from the woman if only because the demon now held one of her most treasured possessions, her photos of her and Aika. She wondered what the demon would do with them, if she would throw them away and destroy them. All Kagome knew was there was no chance of getting them back, or the jewel shard.

"I bet Inu Yasha would be so angry if he learned that the fragment was stolen from me." Kagome sat up in bed forlorn. She then recalled the particular half demons bad attitude and knew she was worrying over nothing. He wanted to do things alone anyway, why did she care what he thought. With a firm nod it was settled, as far as she was concerned it was all behind her now, she was home and safe and there was no demons chasing after her or the jewel here.. or so she thought. It was only a short time later in the middle of dinner when a certain half demon appeared.

"So I was right... That Inu Yasha would lead me to her..." Yura purred delighted as she casually played cats cradle with strands of hair. She could feel them through the hair, Inu Yasha and that strange girl... the one who could see her hair and had escaped her. They were fighting one of her tendrils now and winning, but that was little surprise as it was just there as a lure to draw them out of hiding.

"They will be returning soon, oh I can't wait." Yura let her hairs go slack as she felt the tendrils defeat and lounged back on a bed of skulls stretching her arms over head. "I should prepare a grand reception for them." She giggled softly as her eyes hooded staring up at hair lined walls of the nest around her.

She had some time though, even if they came immediately to her they were a distance away. In the mean time maybe she would examine that new curiosity of hers... On that thought she reached between her breasts and tugged the charm pouch free, soon removing the strip of photos to once more set her eyes upon them.

It took only moments for her cheeks to grow a rosy pink and for her to bite her lower lip. The images were truly improper, completely indecent, scandalise. The fact it was a pair of girls was mind boggling, and yet, It was that fact that enthralled her rapt attention. Yura found herself wanting to laugh out loud at the absurdity of the concept, but at the same time cower in a strange vulnerability of uncertainty.

She had never know such confusion... and it both enraged and humbled her. She could tear the images into dust, scatter them on the wind and be done with them... but she could not bring herself to such an act. How could she give up such a wonderment, such a strange bewitchment that she found herself under. If she destroyed them now perhaps she would never bare witness to their like again and that thought filled her chest with a desperation that further confused her.

"Could this be... could this be 'that girls' power?" Yura sat up slowly and doubled forward with a hand over her face, a cold light sweat coated her body as her breath wavered. She trembled with feelings and sensations she was aware had existed, such strange and terrifying emotions that had no reason or right to throb within her chest. With a grow of defiance she shoved the images back into the pouch and cut her head to the side with a venomous expression.

"That girl... I will make her pay for this... for daring to bewitch me." Yura promised and stood suddenly, raising a single hand over head and instantly shot up into the darkness above pulled by strands of hair.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, clinging to Inu Yasha's back and cloaked in his firerat robe. How could she be so stupid to willingly come back here to the past after everything that has already happened. It was to protect her family right? If she didn't come back Yura would continue to hunt her and Inu Yasha and it would put her family at great risk!

There had been no choice, but her moment of bravery had passed after their minor triumph with that mass of hair in the well. Her spirits had been high right up to the point they spotted a bonfire in the woods and stopped to investigate. Around it had lain half a dozen beheaded bodies tangled in Yura's hair, they had not died well.

It had been then, looking at those fresh corpses that it struck home just how dangerous this world was, how real and unforgiving. Who was she kidding? She was just a normal girl, and the men laying butchered before her had been feudal warriors. Just what chances did she think she had? It was in that moment of weakness that Inu Yasha had to open his big mouth...

"Don't look so depressed." Inu Yasha complained glaringly as if the death around him was as natural as the leaves on the trees. "And don't start whining about wanting to go home."

Kagome had stiffened from the comment because it had been exactly what she wanted to do. Her pride got the better of her however and she stubbornly grabbed a discarded bow and quiver snapping back at Inu Yasha that she was going to borrow them. She didn't have the slightest confidence in herself with their use, after all she had shot a bow and arrow a hand full of times now, but it was better then nothing... maybe.

'Just let Inu Yasha handle it...' Kagome reassured internally as Inu Yasha continued to carry her through the woods. 'I'll tell him where the hair is and he can cut it, just like before. After that everything will be fine.'

"Kagome, are we getting close?" Inu Yasha grunted in annoyance from her lack of direction. If he had not pulled her out of her cowering state she would not have opened her eyes in time to see the dozens of snaking hair tendrils shooting at them.

"Dead ahead! Dodge!" Kagome cried fearing it was already too late but somehow Inu Yasha managed to react and leap aside as the tree they had escaped exploded from the impact of the wave of hair. Kagome continued to franticly call out, but the numbers were simply overwhelming. Just as Inu Yasha began to skid down a cliff face to avoid the last one a much swifter and smaller tendril captured his wrist and jerked him out from under Kagome.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out after righting herself from painfully skidding across the rocky ground. Above her Inu Yasha was held suspended in mid air and held spread eagle by Yura's hair. Before him was a giant sphere of hair that seemed to float in the sky, held there by hair attacked to both the cliff and forest edge bellow.

"Oh.. what wonderful prey!" Yura called happily as she suddenly appeared like an acrobat falling from the sky to land skilfully on a narrow string of hair, smiling down at Inu Yasha. Kagome gave a frightened squeak and dashed behind a boulder, poking her head out to observed. It wasn't like she could help Inu Yasha... she had to stay out of sight before Yura noticed her as well.

"You're Inu Yasha aren't you?" Yura accused playfully.

"So your Yura? How do you know me?" Inu Yasha sneered prideful.

"I heard gossip in the wind." Yura goaded "The a half demon named Inu Yasha is serving the reincarnation of a shrine maiden and helping her to protect the sacred jewel."

"What!" Inu Yasha gawked. "Me? Serving that brainless girl? You've got to be kidding me!"

'Inu Yasha..' Kagome's shoulders trembled in anger, what an ass. She really shouldn't care what he thought, but it still hurt to know she was just a convenient tool for him. There really was no difference between Inu Yasha and the other demons she faced except Inu Yasha was bound under her control by the rosary around his neck. If he was really such a nice guy there would never have been reason for Kaede to put it on him in the first place...

"I see..." Yura toned with an indifferent expression, reaching between her breasts casually pulling the charm pouch free. "Well, both of you are brainless.." Yura opened the pouch pulling the shard free, but frowned slightly at the pictures, she cut her eyes to the side towards the held jewel as a distraction. "...turning the scared jewel into this."

'The jewel!' Kagome gasped, she could see its faint glimmer all the way from the ground. She also noticed the charm pouch and had a fleeting hope her photos were unharmed. No! she had to focus, they were just photos... it meant nothing if she got killed.

"In any case. I'll deal with you two and go looking for the other fragments." Yura informed as she stuffed the jewel and pouch back between her breasts. Kagome frowned and looked down once more reminding herself of Inu Yasha's very similar phrase. Well Inu Yasha hadn't threatened her life but it was likely due to her power over him... and the fact she reminded him of someone from the past.

"Deal with me? Heh." Inu Yasha sneered as she began to overpower the hair tendrils that bound him. "You're the one who'll rue the day you appeared before my eyes!"

Kagome watched as Inu Yasha tore the hair free and used one tendril still attached to his wrist to swing towards Yura who effortlessly avoided his swipe. Almost instantly new tendrils snaked around Inu Yasha binding him once more with Yura falling in behind him with a playful smile. It was shocking at how easily Yura toyed with him, all the demons before had been little more then playthings to Inu Yasha, but Yura was different, she was strong.

"Such pretty hair.." Yura purred admiring Inu Yasha's silver hair. "Oh.. but you haven't been taking care of it, have you? So many split ends..." It was clear even to Kagome Yura was goading Inu Yasha and it had worked. Inu Yasha twisted slashing behind at Yura who fell away towards the ground unharmed. She elegantly flipped downward till her feet met hair that stretched like a bowstring and shot her upwards at astonishing speeds. Spinning she unsheathed her sword and cut a gash across Inu Yasha's chest in passing ascent.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome gasped, was Inu Yasha really so powerless... at this rate he would lose... if that were to happen then there would be no one to protect her and her family from Yura's wrath. Kagome hated it, she felt so powerless, so weak, she didn't want to rely on the half demon she didn't even know, but what choice did she have?

"I'm going to cut you into little pieces... Yura licked her sword erotically with eyes that glowed with anticipation of the kill. Giggling gently she leapt forward towards the helpless Inu Yasha ready to prove her statement, but moments before reaching him her heart stilled as an arrow with a strange aura shoot before her.

'Where!' Yura franticly shouted in her mind wondering where the attack had come from. Her strings pulled her backwards so she could land and crouch on a tendril of hair, eyes darting around till they fell upon Kagome.

"Release Inu Yasha!" Kagome demanded from the ground readying another arrow, her eyes set with determination. "Because I won't miss this time!" she added more for her own encouragement then for a valid threat. 'Why, why did I have to miss and let her know where i was? Why couldn't i have just hit her?' Kagome whimpered internally as her knees shook with trepidation.

'That girl...' Yura stared down repeating the though. The one who had escaped down the well, the one from the photos... the one who bewitched her. With a small amount of shock Yura's expression contorted into fear, looking at the girl filled her head with those confusion and conflicting emotions again.

'No... I can't let myself be drawn under her spell.' Yura scolded herself and set her expression to neutral standing tall and self assured clasping her sword. "Release Inu Yasha you say? You two must be quite 'close'." Yura spoke amusedly but the final word was twisted into a cruel distain. Yura blinked surprised at herself, did a relationship between the two really matter to her? Why did such a thing make her angry...

"Fool!" Inu Yasha shouted ignoring Yura, glaring down at Kagome. "Forget me and get away!"

'I can't' Kagome wanted to scream back. 'I'm too weak on my own, if I don't save you, then I will die as well!' She wanted to argue so badly, but knew Inu Yasha wouldn't understand her concerns.

"It's not that pretty, but I think I'll take her hair too." Yura sighed feeling a tinge of frustration that she had been ignored. She didn't expect the response she suddenly got from Kagome however.

"Not that pretty?" Kagome gawked and growled. "I condition my hair everyday! Stop being so rude!" It wasn't exactly such a big deal, really... but right now she needed something to focus on and hurt pride was preferable to her vulnerable fear. With a cry for revenge she let her notched arrow lose then baulked as it flew perfectly true... just at the wrong target.

"Where are you aiming stupid!" Inu Yasha swore as he ducked his head losing a few hairs from the close shave as the arrow arced over him and down pinning into the side of Yura's hairball nest.

'W..what... how could she...' Yura's eyes widened in horror as the arrows aura flared as if exploding, the wall of her nest disintegrating under its light. That girl was strong... so much stronger then Inu Yasha... was she really only human?

"You there, girl! You scare me, so die!" Yura in a fit of panic turned towards Kagome and swung her arm wide sending a blaze of demonic fire along her strands of hair directly towards the girl. Kagome recoiled from the impact and fell squirming to the ground under the searing flames that clung and lingered over her. Yura felt torn at the girls distress and panicked cry's, but she was too dangerous to let live.

"Serves you right..." Yura smirked centering her feelings. "You're being punished for messing with my heart..." It took a moment to realize what she had said, she of course intended to say nest but the other word simply slipped out. Anger and rage filled her as her cheeks flushed brightly with embarrassment. It was so humiliating, the bewitchment... soon that girl would be dead and it would be gone! She only had to wait for the fires to burn the girl to ash.

"You will be joining her soon as well." Yura turned to Inu Yasha a bad taste in her mouth over the entire event. She would deal with them quickly, she wanted them gone so she could leave this place and find the other shards. Without the interference of the girl the hayao would be child's play... though there was no reason to soil his lovely hair. After all she had to replace the poor hair she had scarified to kill the girl.

Kagome gasped and struggled collapsed under the searing flames. She choked and coughed unable to breath in the heat, but found it alarming and strange that her skin did not burn... What was going on? She wheezed and trembled waiting every second for the overwhelming heat to devourer her, but it did not and simply burnt itself out after a few long minutes.

"Why... am I still alive?" Kagome panted breathless and felt faint, a chill ran over her entire body as cool air rushed in to replace the fire feeling like an icy wind on her heated flesh. 'Inu Yasha... where..' Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha battling Yura, held like a puppet as Yura forced the skulls of dead to dart at him.

'Wait.. what is that?' Kagome glimpsed it, a red skull, but more importantly an aura of some sort... There was something there very important... maybe Yura's weakness? There was no time to waste, Inu Yasha was losing. With a panicked determination she stumbled to her feet and ran towards the sagging hair from the nest and began to climb. She had to reach that skull... it was her only chance to end this.

She did not get very far before she was discovered as Yura forced the column of hair to struggle bellow her and toss her free from it. It was only by luck Kagome managed to grab hold of it again at the last second and avoid a deadly fall all the way to the ground. 'I can't give up now!' Kagome resolved and grit her teeth to resume climbing.

"Inu Yasha, there, that red skull!" She stopped and pointed as it once more came into view above her. "There is something inside!" She only hoped Inu Yasha could see it. Suddenly the hair column bucked again raising higher into the air with her clinging to it for dear life, out of the sky Yura appeared throwing her sword directly for Kagome. 'No!' Kagome shut her eyes tightly to avoid seeing her own death, it never came.

'I did it, she's dead this time...' Yura prayed in relief before her keen senses alarmed her to the truth, that her blade had bounced off the girls back instead of impaling her. 'Why... how can she still be alive!' She captured Kagome in her hair strands much like she had Inu Yasha.

"What are you?" Yura demanded with a frightful expression. She had never met an opponent like the girl before. "Why don't you bleed?" If it was possible, Kagome looked even more confused than Yura over the matter, expecting to die from the attack as well. Yura could not stand it, she dared to risk closing the distance to the girl for a better view, hovering only feet away and staring hard.

'How can this be... she is just a normal girl...' Yura was certain... what magic was at work here? The harder she looked the more she realized her proximity... and soon those uncomfortable feelings returned causing her blush to return despite her despite situation.

"Fine... how about this then!" Yura backed off to remove temptation from her and commanded her hair to wrap around the girls throat. If she could not burn her, or cut her, she could at least suffocate her. She watched with fasciations as Kagome's mouth gaped unable to take in breath, her eyes widening in wild panic.

'Just die... please..' Yura begged with a determined scowl as she tugged the hair tighter. She could feel Kagome's struggle through them, her strength pitiful as she convulsed and fought against her restraints, unable to breath. The desperation in the expression was almost painful to watch... why did she care if this girl suffered... As Kagome's tears began to fall, her expression contorting into a vulnerable and girlish fright, Yura was forced to cut her eyes to the side to avoid witnessing the girls final moments unable to tolerate the expression.

"Blades of blood!" Yura so focused on Kagome was taken completely off guard by her forgotten foe, his blood blades cutting into her body, but much more damaging, severed her control strings. 'Careless...' Yura swore as she fell away towards a net of hair bellow landing with a lack of her usual grace. She looked up to see Kagome gasp weakly for air only to faint completely away as Inu Yasha caught her and carried her safely to the ground.

"Enough of this..." Yura trembled in agonized rage. Her nest had been destroyed, her control over her army of hair severed... her weakness known. They had to die... and die now! With an ugly expression she sat up and whipped her hand out, she still commanded her sword and it bolted through the air directly at the kneeling pair.

"Die!" Yura screamed and to her great delight Inu Yasha complied caught off guard with his attempt to rouse the passed out girl. The sickening thunk of the sword hilting itself in the back of his skull echoed across the stone covered clearing. It was a shame to ruin such lovely hair, but she would make due... she could wash it in a stream later perhaps.

With giddy fasciations she watched as Inu Yasha trembled in horror and disbelief, a hand shakily reaching upwards to grasp the blade that protruded through his forehead, but it never made it. The light faded from his eyes as he fell forward limply over the girl, his dead weight pinning her down. With a tug of her strings the sword pulled free with a wet slurp and returned to Yura's side. Now for the girl...

She approached the pair cautiously in case the girl had awoken and was relived it was not so. With a grin of delight she collected a few lose strands of her hair from the ground and returned some minor control over them. She used them to wrap around Inu Yasha's dead body and pull him free of the girl so he would not obstruct her task.

"You were certainly a troublesome foe... but it's time to die." Yura purred and sheathed her blade, this life she wanted to take with her own two hands. Yura was giddy as she stood over Kagome who lay partly curled on her side as if napping. The sight seemed so peaceful and innocent, Kagome's distressed pout and drying tears pleading to a compassion Yura did not know she had.

Falling to her knees Yura straddled Kagome, reaching down to lock her fingers around Kagome's slender neck. 'Finally, now she will die, there was no hope left for her... not now.' Yura preached to herself, chest heaving wildly and eyes rounded feral with anticipation her fingers constricted to choke the life from Kagome's sleeping form.

Long minutes passed as Yura held tight, but Kagome only continued to breath as Yura could not force her grip any tighter. Why... why didn't she want to kill the girl 'this girl' she was such a threat. The girl was strong and instantly found her only weakness... no other foe had ever been so deadly.

The more she stared at Kagome's vulnerable form the more her expression twisted into anguish moments from crying. Why was this so difficult... she wondered as her eyes coursed over the girl, eyes resting on Kagome's innocent face.

'I just don't... understand." Yura felt dizzy as her resolve vanished in a moment and her fingers grew loose around Kagome's delicate neck. Yura felt so strange and she could not control her actions. Without thought she fell over Kagome on all fours, leaning down over her pouting parted lips, and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Hair Days

Chapter: 3

Kagome woke with a choking chough, whimpering at how raw her throat felt from Yura's attempt to strangle her. She continued to hack and wheeze till she brought the fit under control, groaning as she came to her senses.

"Oh, finally awake I see." Yura's voice startled Kagome who's head bolted up to stare in horror from where she hung, tangled in Yura's hair. "I was beginning to wonder if you had died after all."

"What... what's going on?" Kagome demanded jerking forward in desperation, but the hair barely budged at all. She was alive.. but where was Inu Yasha?

"You know..." Yura questioned off handily lounging in a hammock of hair with her attention focused on the firerat robe that Kagome had worn. It was now in Yura's lap with her hands lightly tugging the material apart as if testing its strength and how much force was needed to rip it. "This is quite a surprising robe... no wonder I could not kill you, and here I thought you were somehow extra special..."

'My robe...' Kagome blinked then looked down at herself only to let out a shrill scream and instinctively tried to cover her exposed body. She dangled naked in a mass of clinging hair tendrils with only the smallest of ribbons crisscrossing over her chest and thighs. It was hardly enough to conceal her breasts and feminine mound. It was hard to tell which was more uncomfortable, being naked or feeling the hair pulling taught against her intimate places from her struggle.

"W..where are my cloths!" Kagome shrieked squirming in the grip of the hair, but was unable to do much more then cause herself to sway about like a fly trapped in a spiders web.

"I took them." Yura stated flatly and dismissively tossed the fire rat robe aside losing interest in it. It fell onto the matching hakama that Inu Yasha had worn. Hopped gracefully from her hammock Yura stepped onto a tightrope of hair and expertly walked her way towards Kagome who shrunk back with fear in response. "I had to make sure you didn't have any other tricks up your sleeve, if I was going to let you live..."

"W..where is Inu Yasha..." Kagome breathed eyes round with trembling terror, her voice weak with her emotions. Yura delighted in her expression and reaction and she leaned forward in an erotic manner for a better view and took Kagome's chin lightly in the grip of her hand stroking her fingers along her delicate jaw.

"You don't need to worry about that hanyo any more... I took care of him." Yura's eyes lit up with evil delight as she lifted Kagome's chin higher brining it closer to own. She hovered before the trembling girl as if about to kiss, but instead she turned Kagome's head aside directing it at another victim caught in her hair. "See, he's already dead."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried seeing the limp bloodied and naked body of Inu Yasha handing in a mass of hair. The hair was slithering around him like snakes before it pulled him into the wall of the nest... she could hear as much as see what took place beyond. The Sharp crack and snapping of bone as the wall constricted and convulsed around the bulge that was Inu Yasha's body. In moments the action stopped and a streak of Silver flowed out of the wall, Inu Yasha's hair, the lump sinking further into the wall till it had gone.

"He had such lovely hair... and since he was your pet I thought I'd let you see him one last time." Yura giggled as she slipped behind Kagome to lounge against her back, letting her larger breasts press into Kagome's bear flesh. She lewdly wrapped her arms around the girl like she was a treasured new possession to be coveted.

Kagome could only stare at the wall of hair, held by Yura's gentle grip. Even if she had not been forced to stare she would be unable to turn away. Lips parted, they trembling as her entire body began to wrack with spasms of vulnerable realization, tears building in her eyes. Her fear was so great that she felt a warmth pour down her thighs, unable to control her bladder and wet herself.

"Oh my... please don't soil my lovely hair." Yura whined as the tendrils that clung bellow Kagome's hips rapidly retreated. In the process the strands above lowered her and Yura towards the floor of skulls bellow till Kagome's feet met ground and her legs gave out under her.

Yura simply smiled standing over Kagome letting her sit paralyzed with fear. She was still fearful of the girls power so kept her wrists held wide apart suspended in the air not unlike if she had been shackled in a dungeon cell. Only the hair that bound Kagome's wrists now remained, fully exposing the girl, a sight Yura was happy to focus her eyes upon.

"N..no..." Kagome trembled before she shook her head growing more violent with denial. "No!" Kagome began to scream and thrash about in blind panic trying to escape Yura's grasp. If Inu Yasha was dead then she was powerless, she had no hope of survival, of getting back home. She didn't want to die here, she didn't want to die in a world that wasn't her own so far away from the family that she loved.

"Stop making such a fuss." Yura snapped as a whip of hair slapped Kagome sharply across the face violently snapping her head to the side. The sudden pain was enough to bring Kagome back to her senses were upon she looked up at Yura like a cowering child. Naked, vulnerable, and powerless before a monster, she truly was just a child in that moment.

"You're alive because I want you to be." Yura stated crossing her arms while looking down at Kagome with an intense and somewhat sinister expression. "And I think we should have a little talk you and I..." Her soft musical laughter filtered through the nest giving light to a ominous foreboding in Kagome's breast.

"P..please... let me go..." Kagome begged, her pride shattered, just a scared little girl.

"Mmmm, I can't do that." Yura admitted as she took a step back and sat just as a hammock of hair swooping under her to provide a seat. Crossing a leg over the other Yura rest her chin with her palms, elbows on her knee favouring Kagome with all her attention. "You have very interesting and useful powers... Powers I could use. Tell me, how did you discover my weakness so easily?"

Kagome's tears escalated under the denial of her request and she hung her head unable to face her capture. She shivered from the cold of the demonic nest-of-death, but soon found tendrils of hair return to her body wrapping around her and providing warmth. A part of her wondered if it was from Yura's compassion or simply make her feel even more trapped then she already did.

"I... I just saw it..." Kagome answered. She had no will for defiance only a shameless desire to appease the demon and hopefully be shown mercy. "It... it was like an aura... I just knew it was important..."

"I see..." Yura pondered believing the girls words, but not liking the answer. So it was true then, the girl was a reincarnation of a powerful miko... and some of that power seemed to linger. Over all Yura felt more than slightly disappointed at her discovery's. The girl had been so mysterious and frightening, but now that it had all been explained it left nothing but a small pang of humiliation on her part. She had almost been done in by this girl, it was laughable... perhaps she had hibernated to long and lost her touch.

"You will help me find the shards." Yura informed casually as her thoughts refocused.

"What?"

"You were going to help that hanyo track them down, I have spared you life so now you will help me instead." Yura clarified.

"No, i... I won't." Kagome swallowed, she told herself not to be defiant but for some reason she couldn't just give in.

"Why not?" Yura frowned with a pouting voice, as if she had asked for a simple reasonable request and was denied.

"You're a murderer!" Kagome shouted closing her eyes and grit her teeth. "You.. you killed those men in the forest... you killed Inu Yasha... You killed all theses people!" Kagome continued trying to ignore the fact she was sitting atop hundreds, if not thousands of skulls.

"And that hanyo wasn't?" Yura snorted and gave Kagome the notion of being naive. "Your such an innocent girl aren't you?" Yura purred and held out a hand drawing Kagome towards her to hang right in front. She was held high enough that she was at perfect height to meet Yura eye to eye.

"Tell me, do you really think that hanyo was any different than me?" Yura took Kagome's chin in hand once more and pulled in her close, their breaths warmly mingling across each other's lips from the proximity. Kagome felt a sharp uncomfortable distress run through her from Yura's intimacy and swallowed attempting to still her emotions.

"He doesn't kill innocent people." Kagome breathed with a hushed voice of resistance. Yura was forced to pull back and cover her mouth breaking out in musical laughter, but did not release Kagome's chin.

"Oh so naive... you really didn't know who you were partnered with did you? Well let me tell you then." Yura purred and wrapped her arms around the all but cocooned Kagome, turning her in place and pulling her down to sit in her lap. Yura placed her chin on Kagome's shoulder and spoke with heated breath right into her ear. "That Inu Yasha, I have heard the name before, most demons have. He originally befriended the original keeper of the sacred jewel, waited till he had her trust, then murdered her."

"That's no..." Kagome tried not to listen but flashes of memory returned, Kaede speaking of how Inu Yasha killed her sister, Inu Yasha always stared at her with weary mistrust of loathing seething anger... If she was the reincarnation he must have held strong feelings towards Kikyou, but she was unsure of the nature of them.

"Oh it's all true... not only that, he went on a rampage through that miko's village after he gave her a fatal wound. He stole the jewel and left many dead villages in his wake. It was only luck I suppose that the miko was able to seal him before she died and he could escape." Yura continued. "But that is only a little of what I heard. While he was gaining Kikyou's trust he would mercilessly go out of his way to slay anyone, demon or human, that neared the village seeking the jewel. He wanted it for himself and would no others near."

"No... he was different then you!" Kagome shook her head trying to convince herself of Inu Yasha's innocence. For some reason she had to believe Inu Yasha wasn't as bad as Yura despite her earlier thoughts about him. If Inu Yasha was really that bad... then all the trust she put in him and the security she had felt when she was near him... was all a lie.

"Deny it all you like, but it is very much true." Yura grinned and nuzzled her face into the crook of Kagome's neck causing Kagome to gasp and tilt away from the intimacy. "Would you like to know who these skulls belong to?" Yura purred with a seductive tone. "I can assure you I have done far more good than harm in these lands.."

"Nnn!" Kagome whimpered unable to avoid the terrifying and stimulating actions of the demon.

"You are aware of the civil war across all the lands are you not? Of the free roaming armies and bandits... Any man with a sword or bow an outlaw and each happy to use it on any stranger for a few cups of rice." Yura explained as her nose tickled its way up the side of Kagome's neck, stopping with her lips just over Kagome's ear.

"I cannot help my lust for hair... but it just so happens most come from the outlaw bands of bandits and mercenaries... You cannot think I collected such a grand collection as this from innocent villagers did you? All about your feet lay the heads of murders, rapists, and pillagers. Who knows.. perhaps if I had not taken the bandits heads in the forest the village not far from here might already be in flames, their men butchered and women raped."

"Stop it!" Kagome shook her head not wanting to hear any more. "You can twist the truth however you want, but that doesn't change to fact you killed so many people!"

"I suppose not... but trust me. If you do not lend me your aid many, many more will die. I can promise you that." Yura's cold intense threat directly into Kagome's ear made her blood run cold. She had no illusion of it being a bluff. Yura was powerful enough to do whatever she wanted... even raze an entire village if it meant gaining a shard.

"You have the sight however..." Yura continued gently in a soothing voice to coax Kagome's will. "You can see what I desire... sense what I need. If you were by my side there would be no need for carless death. After all its so troublesome washing all that blood out of my hair... I'd much rather just go after the shards, but if you refuse to help me I'd have no choice but to remove everyone in my path till I find them"

"No!" Kagome shouted thinking of the village and everyone who would die if Yura followed through on the promise.

"Then you will help me?" Yura pulled her head away with an inquisitive expression. "Just like you helped that Inu Yasha." Kagome could not believe she was actually considering it, could not believe she would ever think of allying herself with such a monster, but as the quiet seconds passed she knew she had no other hope.

"O..only.. only if you promise me... you won't kill anyone else." Kagome let her head fall as tears of frustrated defiance fell down her cheeks. "That no more innocent people will die."

"No one's innocent... you learn that when you have lived as long as I have." Yura scolded but then smiled pleasantly and hugged a arm around Kagome's chest beneath her breasts, the other lifting to comb through Kagome's hair. "But I will accept your terms... only as long as you prove useful. Don't think you can trick me... you have already seen what I am capable of. You have no chance of reaching my weakness again either, you have no choice but to help me."

Kagome nodded and felt she had just made a pact with a devil, which was more or less the truth. She rapidly filled her thoughts with reassurances and white lies, that this was all for the best and that no one would get hurt. Her dispirit scrambling to find security in her decision was almost enough to really convince her, but she knew in the back of her mind she had probably made the worst mistake of her life.

"Now that business is out of the way... I have a few more questions for you." Yura grinned and Kagome blinked her teary eyes open to see a familiar strip of paper drop before her held by hair. As it spun in place slowly turning towards her, the images of her an Aika making out in the photo booth were revealed. The sight made her cheeks burst into color having completely forgotten they were in Yura's possession.

"Tell me all about the meaning of these images..." Yura spoke in a seductive demand and a new fear arose in Kagome. A terrifying vulnerable fear and realization of Yura's intimate actions towards her since she awoke... She was in far greater danger then she ever imaging and she had just agreed to stay by her side... Yura continued to giggle and rest her head on Kagome's shoulder as they both stared at the slowly spinning strip of photos, both with their own thoughts.

'I want to go home...' Was all Kagome could think as she closed her eyes with Yura's haunting laughter brushing across her ear, moments before Yura's lips met her flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Hair Days

Chapter: 4

It was a strange feeling walking to the village dressed in Inu Yasha's fire rat robes. Especially knowing his fate and the fact his killer walked right beside her. Kagome continued to steal weary glances at the demon who now controlled her fate, that truth left a deep mourning despair in her breast. She felt trapped in every possible way, had this been how Inu Yasha felt with the rosary around his neck?

She had no rosary, not in a literal sense, no she simply had Yura's words of threat, but that was more then enough to keep her in line. There was also the fact that even now, Kagome squirmed, that Yura had her hairs all around her body hidden beneath the fire rat robes clinging tightly to her naked flesh. Ready at any moment to constrict and slay her if she dared show her miko power.

"Mmmm, do humans really have to get around in such a manner?" Yura complained rhetorically at the burden of being forced to walk instead of using her hair as an express. She would happily have used her hair, but Kagome's damage to her nest had been extreme and it would take a greater amount of time to repair then she had original thought. For now she had enough hair to control the girl and deal with any threat that might present itself, if only she didn't need to walk however.

"We can't all be monsters." Kagome spoke softly being cheeky and earned a smirk from Yura who after a moment gave a tug on her command strings causing Kagome to cry out as her arms and legs suddenly clamped against her body restraining her.

"That's not a very nice thing to say... Not after I went through so much trouble to spare your life." Yura complained in a husky voice. Kagome whimpered, her head pulled back by the restrictive hair tendrils, and felt the threads around her neck threatening to choke her, but they did not. After a few moments, the point made, everything loosened returning to normal. Kagome did not apologize, instead she cast a scathing glare at the demon who walked with her arms crossed behind her head. Yura simply smiled taking pleasure in her defiance knowing it was a futile one.

They continued along like nothing had happened, Kagome looking downcast at the dirt path they followed. The night before had been terrifying, she could still see the writhing walls in her mind as hey crushed and tore Inu Yasha's body to pieces. It was enough to make her halt a moment and gage wanting to throw up, but she managed to catch herself and continue walking again ignoring Yura's questioning expression.

She had to stop that, Inu Yasha was dead and he could not save her, only she had to power to save herself now. It wasn't as if she had known him very well, a few days was hardly enough time to form a true friendship or bond... but then again, he had saved her life twice in that time. No, he was gone and that was all there was to it, but at least he left her something behind... his fire rat robes. Somehow she thought he might be happy... or at least satisfied that she wore them now, he could still protect her if only that much.

Thinking of the robes she looked down at herself, they were indeed Inu Yasha's robes but much smaller now. Yura had with much effort in the night managed to find a way to tear the material part which was both a good and bad thing. Good that she was able to use the material and sew it back together in a size fit for Kagome, but bad that Kagome knew the robes were no longer a suitable defence against Yura and right now... defence was something she strongly desired against the demon woman.

A fear washed through Kagome as she recalled more events from the night before after Yura had questioned her about the photos. Yura demanded to know everything about her and the girl in the pictures, to know why they acted like lovers. All this while Yura petted over her body and brushed her lips along her neck, jaw, and ears. Kagome did her best to answer innocently but Yura would have none of it... slowly forcing Kagome to admit shameful truths.

Yura was abnormally fascinated with the subject and Kagome was keenly aware why. It was impossible to imagine, but Yura did not seem to realize her own arousal or at least understand it. Yura was violently turned on from the images despite her fierce admission they were 'improper and indecent'. She did not know how to respond to her own feelings and could only clumsily let her hands over Kagome's body do it for her.

Kagome did not know much about the history of lesbianism despite her own experiences on the matter. She could only think lesbianism simply did not exist in whatever time she found herself, that it was a fresh and new concept with absolutely no exposure. It was something alien and new to Yura who thankfully was content simply to learn more about it before she tried to re-enacting what was displayed in the pictures.

It was cruel of Kagome to hope, but she wished when Yura got up the nerve or will to experiment, that it was not with her. It meant some other poor woman or girl, likely not knowing of the concept of lesbianism as well, would be raped and very likely not find any pleasure or enjoyment in it. How Yura would react then to such an encounter Kagome did not even want to fathom or even guess the fate of her victim.

"Kagome..." A horse weak voice called to her as she and Yura entered the village. The villagers seemed spooked and it was likely do to Yura's attack. They eyed Yura wearily but had no knowledge that she was truly the demon who had attacked them.

"Kaede!" Kagome called back in both alarm and relief. Alarm at seeing the old priestess being carried though the village street under the supporting arms of two of the villages men. She was covered in dirt and a bloody wound in her shoulder stained her robes crimson. Kagome made to rush to her side but she felt the thread around her neck give a threatening flex warning her to stay by Yura's side.

The action did not go unnoticed by Kaede who starred with shock and surprise, her vision still clear enough to see the network of hairs covering Kagome and how they all lead to the hand of the scantily clad woman beside her. Kaede did not know what to make of the situation and did not dare announce the demons presence knowing it would spell death for much of the village.

"Oh my... such a grievous injury." Yura gasped in mock horror feigning innocence. "Is she all right?" The men carrying Kaede favoured Yura with mistrustful stares but the fact Kagome was with her and that Kaede trusted Kagome, they relaxed their hostilities.

"Take me to my hut." Kaede commanded breaking eye contact with the demon. She did not know what game was being played or why Kagome wore Inu Yasha's robes, but she had a terrible assumption why. For now it seemed the demon did not come to slay them so it was best to share a conversation in privet.

"Kaede..." Kagome called and risked taking a step towards the old woman again as she was lead away. This time Yura did not stop her and also followed in her wake. Kagome felt trepidation wash over her, but she had to see Kaede and speak with her. If there was any true ally left to her in this fairy tale world it would be her. She prayed Yura would uphold her end of their promise, not to slay any more innocence if she helped her seek out the shards.

They moved to Kaede's hut and waited outside long minuets as the men helped Kaede tend to her wound. When finished men left under Kaede's request and ushered Kagome and Yura inside. Almost tearful Kagome knelt before the old priestess and wanted to reach out and cling to her as if she could protect her from Yura, but held herself back.

"So Inu Yasha is dead." Kaede spoke in a heavy sigh of fact. She did not need to be told as she centered her one good eye on Yura with weariness. "But you have let Kagome live, what game are you playing demon."

"Kagome?" Yura perked up and placed a finger to her chin in happy delight. "I see so her name is Kagome." After pondering over the lovely discovery she casually replied to the old priestess. "I am not here for myself, it was Kagome's wish to come to this village not mine." The information make Kaede's eyes widen and raise with interest.

"I'm sorry Kaede... I.. I didn't know what else to do..." Kagome apologized as she made fists on her knees her expression strained to keep from breaking down into tears. "She killed Inu Yasha... and she promised she would kill everyone else if I did not help her find the shards..."

"Kagome..." The old priestess slumped with an aged voice full of sympathy.

"It's not a big deal." Yura commented slyly ignoring the heavy atmosphere of the hut. "I really don't see why you're so upset over our arrangement. You help me and everyone else gets to live and continue their peaceful and uninteresting lives, all at the cost of you finding me the rest of the shards."

"Do you truly intend to keep your word?" Kaede questioned sternly. "I cannot imagine a full demon like yourself would agree to any terms a mortal would make."

"Ohhh..." Yura grinned dangerously and leaned forward. "Your quite the smart one aren't you... But rest assured I have every intention of keeping my word so long as Kagome can find me shards. If she cant... well I might just need to find a few ways to motivate her."

Kagome strained in terror at the implications of the words. It was a new condition to their agreement. It was no longer simply helping her find the shards, it was now finding the shards in a timely manner or blood would be spilt. Kaede too narrowed her eyes with a distasteful glare.

"What do you intent to do with the jewel when it is complete?" Kaede demanded.

"I don't think that's really any of your business old woman." Yura smiled sweetly refusing to answer. "But you can rest assured I have much greater plans for it then that incompetent hanyo did. As if becoming a full demon would change his fate... he would have died in any case." Yura then noticed Kaede's resentful expression on the subject of Inu Yasha. "Oh my, did I strike a nerve? I thought you of all people would rejoice at his death. Did he not kill your sister so long ago?"

"I came to terms with my sister's death long before I became an old woman." Kaede spoke wisely with maturity. "But she was but one life, since that time I have watched countless of those I cherish perish from famine , war, and sickness. Inu Yasha's death dose not bring me joy, only sadness. There was still time to redeem himself, but you have stolen that chance from him."

"Humph." Yura frowned with a bad taste in her mouth. "This is why I despite old people, you think because you have years behind you that you are wise. You are just a foolish old woman who chooses to believe in the good of others, over the truth that is the nature of things. A human is lucky in one regard, their lives are so short they never get the chance to realize the extent of their ignorance before they die."

"We humans do live short lives to what one of your kind are used to, but in exchange we live them to a much greater extent. We die with our hearts full of feeling, whether it be love, hate, or regret. We die leaving behind memory, family, and meaning. When you die you will leave behind nothing, not even your bones." Kaede had struck a nerve as Yura's eyes turned violent as strands of hair wrapped tightly around Kaede's throat choking her.

"No! Stop!" Kagome screamed intervening after having stayed out of the argument thus far. She threw herself on Yura grabbing her hand, while her other grabbed the control wires. They where extremely sharp and immediately bit into her palms drawing trickles of blood. Her panic and determination to save Kaede freed her miko powers and her hand glowed snapping the hairs like rubber bands drawn to tight. An instant later she found herself thrown from Yura who wore an expression of terror, recoiling defensively and ready to strike her down.

"Y..you promised! You promised not to kill any more innocence!" Kagome screamed and just in time to stop Yura's now hover blade from cutting through her throat. A heavy tension filled the room as Kaede coughed pulling the lose hair from her throat. Kagome and Yura stared each other down as Yura's blade hovered at Kagome's throat with its tip deforming her skin ready to pierce with just the slightest push. Eventually Yura calmed and threw her hand aside recalling her sword which flipped through the air and smoothly hilted back in her sash.

"If you ever cut my strings again, you will die." Yura spoke with a powerful demonic aura that was so potent Kagome was sure the temperature in the hut had dropped. The matter had settled there as everyone calmed and the argument did not resume. Everyone returned to their seats not speaking another word as Kaede soon began to make tea. There was no trust in the room and a subtle hostility for enemies lingered, but neither side was willing to raise arms. They ignored their instincts for battle and soon shared cups of tea before idle conversation returned.

By the time evening fell an agreement had been reached between Yura and Kaede. Though she was hesitant and loathed to help such a truly pure and evil demon, Kaede could not abandon Kagome in her plight and the matter was settled. Kaede and the village would do what they could to aid in tracking and locating of the shards, but no more. To Kagome that small amount of support had meant the world to her. It told her she was not alone, that there was still hope no matter how small.

It was later that night long after they left the village when Yura had stopped and pulled Kagome off the forest path, into the dense trees beside. It had been so sudden Kagome screamed, but Yura's hand covered her mouth muting it to a muffled squeal. Yura held tight till Kagome quieted and her breath normalized, finally pulling her hand away as Kagome grew submissive. Yura stared into Kagome's eyes a long silent moment, her eyes all but glowing with demonic aura, and then lifted Kagome's hand up from her side to drop something in it.

"What is..." Kagome questioned peering down as a black pearl rested in her palm. It was like a bead of obsidian, but after a moment she could feel something, feel some great pulse of power from within it though extremely faint as if it was coming from miles away.

"A gift..." Yura smiled and closed Kagome's palm around it pushing it back against her chest encouraging her to cherish it. "It's such a rare stone... one should feel honoured to receive such a thing." Yura explained with a soft sultry tone, her free hand combing once more through Kagome's hair. Kagome stammered and pressed back into the bark of the tree. Yura's eyes were hooded, powerful, and intense, being trapped between her and the tree with no space between them made Kagome's fragile heart flutter, if just for a moment.

The mood was broken though, as Yura turned away grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulled her back out onto the forest path to continue their trek. Kagome simply stared down at her feet as she clutched the pearl to her breast, her breath light and panicked.

No matter how she looked at it she was not imagining it, the look Yura gave her, and the gift... Yura might not know anything about human relationships, but knowingly or unknowingly Yura had just begun to court her. That was possible a more terrifying thought then the threat of death.


End file.
